


Грань

by Ollnik



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollnik/pseuds/Ollnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: В 1307 году тамплиеры Франции арестованы по приказу короля Филиппа IV</p><p>Предупреждения: смерть персонажа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грань

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Bleach Battle 2012
> 
> Бета: Nyctalus

Тяжелая дверь грохнула о стену, а показалось — по темени, так отдалось в висках эхо. Зато на лежанку его пристроили довольно осторожно, насколько вообще могут быть осторожны подручные палача. Тюфяк пах свежим сеном и новым отбеленным холстом: постарались для высокого гостя, не пожалели. И то сказать, младшие отпрыски Великих домов в лапы инквизиции еще иногда попадают, а командоры Ордена Храма — никогда.

Жаль, вся эта роскошь ненадолго, уже через пару дней все здесь пропахнет гноем и нечистотами, если допрашивающие будут столь же усердны. И окно не поможет. Окно — роскошь вовсе невероятная, пусть в него не пролезет и кошка, зато проникает немного холодного октябрьского ветра и колокольный звон. Вечеря. Арестовали их на выходе со службы первого часа, значит, сутки еще не сменились.

От попытки поднять руку и перекреститься захотелось взвыть в голос; о том, чтобы встать, и речи не шло, но «Te Deum» он по-прежнему мог прочесть. Хотя в голове периодически мутилось, слова, стократно повторяемые каждый день, словно сами собой слетали с губ. Полотнище серого вечернего света, занавесью разделившее камеру от окна до двери, медленно таяло под привычный речитатив, пока темнота окончательно не поглотила все.

Когда Шарль очнулся, вокруг была все та же непроглядная тьма. Тишину не нарушало даже мелкое крысиное топотание. Вероятно, было время Утрени, Шарль ни разу не проспал службу с тех пор, как познакомился с Джуу, не важно, как далеко они были друг от друга.

Они и встретились впервые в храме. Взглядами.

Шарль присутствовал на посвящении, но больше был озабочен тем, чтобы не заснуть, чем новичками. Что ему, любимчику Великого магистра, блестящему рыцарю, которому уже прочили командорство, было до неофитов — таких смешных, растерянных, ни одного мамелюка в жизни не видевших? Только и отметил про себя невысокого седого рыцаря, поддерживавшего других словом и личным примером. Так, присмотреться при случае.

Вот и присмотрелся. Джуэль потом сказал, что все попадаются — потому что видят сначала седину, а когда понимают, что разговаривают с юнцом, которому и двадцати еще нет, теряются. Тут и можно ловить момент. Джуу и поймал: спросил, не тот ли он Шарль де Кераку, о котором говорят, что он с двумя мечами ловчее, чем с одним, управляется. И улыбнулся так, что показалось, будто светлее стало.

Страшно было подумать, что Джуу тоже могли арестовать. Они о судьбе друг друга даже не узнали бы.

 

* * *

Со временем что-то происходило. Каждый раз, начиная протокол, дознаватель называл день и год, но Шарль не мог сосчитать, сколько он уже здесь. В камере было холодно, допросная вся полыхала жаром, эта чересполосица, казалось, была всегда и будет всегда. Нарушали ее только новости.

Арестовали всех, всех рыцарей, сержантов, простых членов Ордена, всех. По всей Франции. Нескольким удалось уйти, проговорился дознаватель, даже назвал имена — Шарль никого из упомянутых не знал. Это могло означать лишь одно: всех, с кем он был дружен, кого уважал, кого любил — всех их сейчас допрашивали, как и его самого.

Лица палачей не менялись, как не менялись серые камни свода. Голос, задающий вопросы, всегда был один и тот же хрипловатый и запинающийся. Только вопросы стали короче и четче — очевидно, приходили признания. Боль тоже стала определеннее. Теперь Шарль мог бы назвать не меньше десяти ее видов: колющая, режущая, давящая… Больше всего он боялся тупой и ноющей, которая проступала из-под всех остальных, когда его оттаскивали обратно в камеру. Потому что не заканчивалась никогда.

А казалось, что боль от ран для них уже привычна. Им с Джуу она не мешала заниматься любовью. Им ничто не мешало — слишком редко виделись.

Джуу — с его мягкой улыбкой, идеал рыцаря, чьего присутствия было достаточно, чтобы унимались ссорящиеся и поднимали голову трусящие, — наедине менялся неузнаваемо, становился горячим и страстным. Такую страсть не описывали поэты, и тем более не могла с ней равняться страсть женщины. Много раз Шарль благословлял устав, предписывающий даже к Утрене являться в одежде и плаще — столь красноречивы были следы, которые они оставляли на телах друг друга.

Здесь, в темноте, легко было представить его лицо, говорить с ним. Вспоминать уже как бы вдвоем о ночах проведенных вместе на одной постели. Лишь бы не думать, что Великий магистр сознался в том, что плевал на распятие. И что это конец Ордена. Даже если они выживут и Папа не распустит Орден, все равно его уже не спасти.

 

* * *

После промерзшей насквозь камеры здесь было тепло, от жаровни с инструментом тянуло ровным ароматом еловой смолы и горящих шишек. Пахло нагретыми камнями и горячим металлом, откуда-то вплелась в это нотка полыни, так остро напомнившая выжженные августовским солнцем горы Кипра, что в видении потонули первые вопросы. Голоса бились вокруг, как прибой о пологий песчаный берег, нашептывая обещания покоя.

Последняя их встреча, Джуэль отплывал на остров Руад, у них было три дня, чтобы попрощаться. И масса возможностей остаться наедине, действительно наедине, без страха быть услышанными или застигнутыми. Джуу стонал в голос, принимая в себя его плоть, они оба кричали, их крики смешивались с воплями чаек и разбивались о скалы на тысячи маленьких эхо.

Они оба знали, что следующей встречи ждать придется долго, вероятно, годы, и почти не стеснялись, отрывая от дел и встреч минуты друг для друга. Оливковое масло на их телах пахло как миро и елей, когда Джуу вбивался в Шарля, как одержимый целуя и кусая плечи.

— Прости, Джуу, я рассказал им все.

Он не видел солнца уже несколько дней, его приносили в камеру уже после заката, и даже последний свет успевал угаснуть. С темнотой было просто говорить. И уже не страшно сказать что-то вслух громче свистящего в щели под дверью ветра.

— Я сказал все, что они хотели услышать. И немного больше, ведь они не знали о нас.

Великий магистр требовал суда, это было правильно, только так Орден мог вслух ответить на обвинения, звучавшие со всех сторон. Никто не думал, что Его Величество удовлетворит эту просьбу таким образом.

— Прости, Джуу. Я буду вынужден отказаться от тебя.

От всех показаний. Так надо.

 

* * *

Толпы простонародья пахли потом, луком и сыром, аромат свежего, только срубленного дерева в поленницах мешался с запахами сырой земли, навоза и смолы. Костров на этой площади приготовили три. Сказали, что будут гореть и на других площадях. Больше пяти десятков братьев.

Ни одного знакомого лица рядом — рыцари из провинциальных командорств. Никто не знал, кто будет гореть сегодня, кроме них, никто не знал, будут ли гореть костры завтра.

Им не помог ни суд, ни отказ от показаний. Они боролись и почти победили. Его Величество решил ускорить процесс. Сожжение без суда — многие испугаются и вернутся к прежним показаниям. Нельзя никого винить, кажется, жизнь — единственное, за что им осталось бороться. Честь из них выжгли еще в пыточных.

Щетина на давно небритом подбородке почему-то раздражала, словно ему и на том свете суждено с ней ходить… Ветер студил спину — для мая было прохладно. С паническими воплями носились над головой мелкие острокрылые парижские чайки. На Кипре это предвещало грозу, может быть, здесь тоже пойдет дождь. Слишком свежим и ярким казался день. Значит ли это, что в питье не было дурманящего зелья? Ведь оно должно было уже подействовать.

Веревки стянули плечи до хруста, на горло петля не легла. Может быть, позже? Он не видел, кого привязали к его столбу. Похоже, это был тот рыцарь из Сент-Дени, он кашлял совсем как Джуэль во время приступов.

Когда был дан знак и подошли люди с факелами, паника перехватила горло не хуже веревки. От дыма сразу заслезились глаза, но закрыть их было почему-то страшно.

Сырое дерево занималось медленно, но чад от смолы становился все гуще.

— Дыши, дыши глубже.

— Джуу? — Значит, в питье все же что-то было. Слишком явственно слышен голос, слишком четко встало перед глазами лицо. Оно казалось моложе — моложе, чем когда он погиб, моложе даже, чем в тот день, когда они встретились впервые. А волосы такие же седые, только отросли почти до плеч.

— Я умер, да, погиб на Руаде. Еще тогда. Я не прошу тебя ни о чем. Просто дыши глубже. Так ты задохнешься раньше, чем огонь доберется до тебя.

— Что… Что там?.. — Черный дым выжигал все в груди, не видно было уже ничего, кроме него.

— Здесь? Общество душ.


End file.
